The present invention relates to a sea marker for emergency flights of ship-based planes on to ships.
In cases of poor conditions of visibility, sea markers are thrown into the sea from ships in order to simplify the approach and landing of aircraft and especially of ship-borne helicopters. Such sea markers comprise a tube with a float and a pyrotechnical charge provided in the tube which emits a light signal with combustion for several minutes.
Conventional sea markers suffer from the disadvantage that the material of the tube must be so chosen that, as a result of the high temperatures resulting from the combustion of the light charge, they also burn. This necessitates the construction of the float below the tube and has a negative influence on the dependability of the combustion process. The ignition of the pyrotechnical charge thereby takes place by means of a percussion igniter arranged on the head.